thebeatlesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Paul está muerto
"Paul está muerto" es una leyenda urbana que asegura que Paul McCartney, cantante y compositor de la legendaria banda The Beatles murió físicamente en 1966, y que fue reemplazado por un doble muy parecido a él físicamente e incluso con la misma voz llamado William Campbell. Oficialmente, McCartney se encuentra vivo hasta la fecha. La evidencia de la falsa muerte de Paul consiste en indicios hallados entre muchas de las grabaciones de The Beatles muchas de las cuales han sido interpretadas como si hubiesen sido deliberadamente colocadas por ellos mismos o por otros, de tal suerte que fuesen un tipo de acertijo o rompecabezas para ser resuelto por el público mismo. Esto se ha visto reforzado con afirmaciones de personas que alegan que al escuchar ciertas canciones (a través de un tornamesas para discos de acetato) girando en sentido contrario se encuentran mensajes ocultos. Aunado a esto muchos han analizado los diseños gráficos de las portadas originales de todos sus discos para complementar el desciframiento de esta leyenda. Antecedentes Los rumores sobre la muerte de McCartney comenzaron el 12 de octubre de 1969, cuando un radioescucha anónimo llamó a Russ Gibb, DJ local, de la emisora WKNR-FM en Dearborn Míchigan, que se identificó como Tom (se presume que se trataba de Tom Zarski de la Universidad del Este de Michigan). La llamada era para anunciar que Paul McCartney estaba muerto, además Tom le sugirió a Gibb que reprodujese Revolution 9 pero sentido inverso. Gibb creyó entender la frase "Turn me on, dead man" (revíveme, hombre muerto). Gibb también produjo (con John Small y Dan Carlisle) el Complot Beatle, un programa de una hora de duración acerca del rumor. El programa se transmitió en la WKNR-FM a finales de 1969 y ha sido retransmitido a lo largo de los años en la radio de Detroit. Fred Labour y John Gray, ambos estudiantes de la Universidad de Míchigan, publicaron una revisión del álbum Abbey Road llamada McCartney está muerto; Nuevas pruebas salen a la luz, y detallaron varios supuestas pistas sobre la muerte, realizando una interpretación de lo que se veía en la portada y contraportada del disco, y que fue publicada el 14 de octubre de 1969 en el Michigan Daily. Terry Knight, un DJ y cantante de Detroit, entonces bajo contrato con Capitol Records, había visitado a los Beatles en Londres hacia agosto de 1968 durante las sesiones de grabación del Album Blanco, mientras Ringo salía. Knight compuso un tema titulado Saint Paul teniendo como tema la inminente separación del grupo, pero que fue difundida por radio en otoño de 1969 como tributo al desaparecido Paul McCartney. El rumor cobró fuerza cuando Ruby Yonge, un Disc Jockey nocturno de la radio emisora de éxitos WABC, ubicada en Nueva York comentó la teoría en la transmisión del 21 de octubre de 1969. Yonge fue despedido inmediatamente y su emisión suspendida. La WABC, con sus 50.000 vatios de potencia de transmisión podía ser escuchada claramente en 38 estados de Estados Unidos, e incluso en la costa atlántica africana. Muy pronto los medios estadounidenses e internacionales retomaron la historia y la nueva Beatlemanía surgió. El rumor finalmente se transformo en una teoría conspirativa. El rumor ha sido tema de varios libros, entre los que se cuentan el del periodista estadounidense Andru J. Reeve quien la estructuró y la presentó en su libro titulado Turn Me On, Dead Man (ISBN 1-4184-8294-3) y el del autor inglés Benjamin Fitzpatrick en su libro de 1997, Rumours from John, George, Ringo and Me. La historia de la supuesta muerte La versión super conocida cuenta que el miércoles 9 de noviembre de 1966 a las 5:00 de la mañana, McCartney se encontraba trabajando en el álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band, y después de una tempestuosa discusión con los otros 3 Beatles, Paul salió del estudio, subió a su Austin-Healey y lo manejó a alta velocidad, chocando contra un camión. La historia ha sido armada mediante diferentes porciones de letras de distintas canciones de los Beatles, las cuales forman la evidencia. El texto se presenta en inglés con la canción de donde se obtiene entre paréntesis, y a continuación de cada frase se indica su traducción. #''He didn't notice that the lights had changed'' (A Day in the Life). El no se percató de que el semáforo había cambiado. #Se dice que el choque fue contra una columna de iluminación: Hay grabaciones de choque de automóvil que pueden escucharse en Revolution 9 y en A Day in the Life. #''Wednesday morning at 5 o'clock as the day begins'' (She's Leaving Home) Miércoles por la mañana, a las 5 en punto cuando empieza el día: esa es la hora en que se lo declaró muerto. #''Wednesday morning papers didn't come'' (Lady Madonna). Los periódicos del miércoles por la mañana no han venido: Nadie se enteró porque la noticia fue ocultada. #Las portadas de los álbumes Abbey Road y Sargent Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band muestran varias señales del funeral, que habría ocurrido algunos días después. En Abbey Road, John Lennon vestía completamente de blanco (asumiendo el rol del predicador), Ringo Starr utilizó el traje negro habitual en los responsables de servicios funerarios, George Harrison utilizaba ropas de trabajo (sería el enterrador) y Paul McCartney tiene sus ojos cerrados, y viste un traje pero está descalzo, como es habitual en los cadáveres que se preparan para ser velados. Además McCartney camina con el paso cambiado respecto a los otros tres Beatles. #El final de Strawberry Fields Forever tiene la voz de John de fondo, en tono grave y suave diciendo algo que suena como I buried Paul Enterré a Paul junto con la última frase normal de la canción. Lennon afirmó posteriormente que él había dicho cranberry sauce. #Analizando la canción "A Day in the life" se presume que el accidente fue en Blackburn, Inglaterra, en el condado de Lancashire. # En la cancion "let it be" en el minuto 1:07 se escucha una voz de fondo que dice "paul is dead" No hay evidencia de algún accidente en el cual se haya envuelto Paul McCartney, aunque durante la primera semana de enero de 1967, el Mini Cooper de McCartney fue destrozado por un amigo en la autopista M1, en las afueras de Londres. McCartney tuvo un accidente de moto el 26 de diciembre de 1965, donde como consecuencia del mismo, se le fracturó un diente y le quedó una cicatriz en su labio que puede verse en los vídeos promocionales del single Paperback Writer/Rain, hechos poco después del accidente, en Mayo de 1966. De acuerdo a McCartney, su deseo de esconder la cicatriz en su labio fue el que le llevó a dejarse crecer el bigote más o menos en la misma época en que los otros tres Beatles también lo hicieron, poco antes de la presentación de Sargent Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. De acuerdo a los partidarios de este rumor, McCartney fue reemplazado por el ganador de un concurso de dobles de Paul McCartney. El doble sería el canadiense William Shears Campbell, citado Billy Shears (el nombre del líder ficticio de Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band), William Sheppard (basado en la inspiración para la canción The Continuing Story of Bungalow Bill), o alguna combinación de los nombres. Algunos expertos del bajo han afirmado que hay una marcada diferencia entre el estilo y la calidad de Paul en el bajo entre los primeros álbumes de los Beatles y los últimos. Esto puede estar vinculado a un cambio en ambos estilos (influenciado por las melódicas líneas de bajo de Brian Wilson) y las técnicas de grabación. Antes de 1966 él a menudo grababa su bajo en vivo, pero alrededor de ese año empezó a grabar las partes de bajo separadamente con técnicas de grabación de inyección directa, que le permitían formar líneas de bajo melódicas. Adicionalmente, de acuerdo a la entrevista de 1988 a McCartney en la revista Musician Magazine, el cambio en su manera de tocar el bajo coincidió con un cambio en los instrumentos. En 1966, Rickenbacker le presentó a Paul con un bajo para zurdos 4001 (ellos habían originalmente intentado venderle uno en 1964) Referencias por los Beatles *Lennon bromeó sobre el rumor en los años siguientes a su incremento inicial y, en sus años en solitario, se refirió a ello en su vengativa canción a McCartney titulada "How Do You Sleep?" (¿Cómo puedes dormir?) del álbum Imagine de 1971, comentando, "Those freaks was right when they said you were dead" (Esos payasos tenían razón cuando dijeron que habías muerto). *McCartney parodió el rumor con su álbum en vivo de 1993 y tour, Paul Is Live!, la portada es una réplica de la de Abbey Road con la placa "LMW 281F" (que dio origen al rumor de que significa "Linda McCartney Weeps" ("Linda McCartney llora") y "28 if", es decir, que tendría 28 años si viviera. Esto es falso, pues tendría 27) cambiada a "51 IS", Siendo 51 la edad de McCartney en el lanzamiento del álbum. Además, aparece con sus zapatos puestos y agarrando, por una correa en su mano izquierda, uno de los cachorros que su perra ovejera Martha diera a luz. * Durante la película Magical Mystery Tour, Vivian Stanshall de la banda Bonzo Dog Band presenta una canción titulada "Death Cab for Cutie" (Recorrido de Muerte para el Guapo), una satírica canción acerca de un fatal accidente de automóvil. McCartney fue conocido como—e incluso descrito por él mismo en una entrevista como—"el guapo". *Cuando Paul McCartney interpretó en un sketch en el programa de televisión Saturday Night Live en 1993, el personaje de Chris Farley le dice a McCartney: "Recuerdas cuando estuviste en los Beatles y supuestamente estabas muerto, y hubo todas esas pistas y todo eso como que si tocas una canción al revés dice 'Paul está muerto, Paul está muerto'... Eso fue un engaño, ¿cierto?" McCartney replicó, "Sí. Realmente no estaba muerto." Referencias en discos Los Beatles supuestamente dejaron pistas en todos sus posteriores discos, en recuerdo al fallecido Paul McCartney, y para que los fans se hicieran poco a poco a la idea de que Paul estaba muerto. En los discos que se representan dicho historia es: Revolver,(pero revolver fue lanzado en 1965) Sgt. Pepper Lonely Heart Club Band, Abbey Road, Let it be, entre otros Internet Con la llegada del Internet, los rumores de que "Paul está Muerto" encontraron nueva vida. Varios sitios web han afirmado que la evidencia fotográfica prueba que el McCartney de antes y después de finales de 1966 no puede ser el mismo hombre. Algunas de estas nuevas teorías indican que McCartney fue asesinado por el Ku Klux Klan, los Illuminati, la CIA, ETA, Al Qaeda, el FBI, Yoko Ono; Richard Nixon, o incluso los otros Beatles. (Algunos creen que Paul sigue vivo y se hizo una cirugía para cambiar de aspecto.) Sátiras y otras referencias *La entrega de Junio de 1970 de Batman de los DC Comics, escrito por Frank Robbins, parodió el rumor con una historia titulada "Muerto... Hasta Comprobarlo Vivo" en el cual se rumoreaba que "Saul" de la banda los Oliver Twists falleció y fue reemplazado con un doble. Además, la portada del álbum que Robin sostiene en la portada del comic (donde se haya el título del capítulo) parece ser la misma de la contraportada del álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. *The Rutles, una parodia de The Beatles, incluyeron un par de parodias de "Paul está muerto". *La serie de televisión Los Simpson ha incluido muchas referencias a ello. *John Safran's Music Jamboree contiene un segmento acerca de la conspiración, seguido de una fingida conspiración de George Harrison-está-muerto, luego de la muerte de Harrison en el 2001. *La colección Our Dumb Century de The Onion incluye un falso titular del 21 de enero de 1981 que dice, "Pistas Secretas de una Portada de Album Revelan Que John Lennon Está Muerto." *En la película Sintonía de amor, el personaje de Tom Hanks, Sam Baldwin, viene a casa para encontrar a su hijo, Jonah, escuchando un álbum y declarando "Papá, esto es increíble. Si lo tocas al revés dice 'Paul está muerto.'" *En el programa de humor "Sé lo que hiciste" hacen un gag en referencia a la leyenda, Angel Martin le dice a Patricia Conde "Anda, para de leer en los foros, que luego te crees que Paul McCartney está muerto" a lo que ella responde "Si Paul McCartney estuviese vivo no habria firmado Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da" y Angel termina por replicar "Si, es verdad, no era muy buena". *En la canción "Readers Digest" del álbum Only Visiting This Planet de 1972 el rockero cristiano Larry Norman canta/recita: :"Dear John, who's more popular now? I´ve been listening to some of Paul's new records. Sometimes I think he really is dead." :"Who's more popular now?" En Español :"Querido John, ¿quién es más popular ahora? Estuve escuchando algunas de las nuevas grabaciones de Paul. A veces pienso que realmente está muerto." :"¿Quién es más popular ahora?" probablemente se refiere a la famosa afirmación de Lennon sobre que los Beatles fueron más populares que Jesús. *En un episodio de la serie Mystery Science Theatre 3000, una grabación se oye al revés en una escena de la película. Servo inmediatamente dice "Paul is a dead man! Miss him! Miss him!" (¡Paul es un hombre muerto! ¡Le extraño! ¡Le extraño!) cuando esto ocurre. *Muchas bandas se han referenciado al rumor en su música: **SR-71 lanzó una canción llamada "Paul McCartney" en su álbum debut Now You See Inside en el cual referencias que Paul está muerto. **La Union Underground escribió una canción llamada "Turn Me On, Mr. Dead Man", una referencia a la pista del "Revolution 9" "Turn me on, dead man". **"You Turn Me On", una canción de Beat Happening, contiene la letra "Turn me on, dead man," repetida varias veces durante el estribillo. **"Get Your Riot Gear", del EP Quantity Is Job 1 de ''Five Iron Frenzy, contiene el mensaje oculto "Brad is dead. Let's kill Brad" (Brad está muerto. Matemos a Brad. La siguiente canción del álbum, "The Untimely Death of Brad", cuenta la historia sobre un falso rumor de que su trompetista había muerto. **Game Theory lanzó una canción llamada "Turn Me On, Dead Man" en su álbum ''Lolita Nation, también como referencia a la pista de "Revolution 9" "Turn me on, dead man". *En una edición de 1987 del American Top 40, el presentador Casey Kasem revisitó la era de "Paul Está Muerto" como una historia relacionada de la canción de Bananarama "I Heard a Rumour". Al año siguiente, Dick Clark presentó una historia similar en Rock, Roll and Remember. Su interpretación de la canción "Strawberry Fields Forever" en la cual John Lennon supuestamente dice "I buried Paul" (Yo enterré a Paul) al final de la canción (una vez que comienza a tocarse al revés) dejando a esta versión lanzada en ciertas compilaciones de los Beatles. (Lennon dijo en su entrevista a Playboy en 1980 que él en realidad decía "cranberry sauce"). *Una de las más claras grabaciones, aparte de las de I Am the Walrus escuchada a revés o Revolution 9, es la que se escucha al final de Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (Reprise), en la cual se escucha: "Paul is Dead; really, really dead... Paul is dead and you can't xxx with the mustache"; en español,"Paul está muerto, realmente, realmente muerto...Paul está muerto y tú no xxx con el bigotudo"; y aquí no es necesario escucharla al revés, sólo poner atención.Bigotudo, para muchos hace referencia a Billy Shears. En el último álbum Love, estas oraciones no se escuchan en eco como en el original, sólo se escuchan por el lado izquierdo y sin eco, lo que lo hace más difícil de escuchar, pero detectable. * En el disco Let It Be...Naked, Paul dice "There's still a chance, BILL, that they will see" (En español: todavía hay una oportunidad, Bill (William, William Shears Campbell, de que ellos puedan ver -darse cuenta-), como clara referencia al rumor. * En la canción "We Can Work It Out" de su Sencillo "Day Tripper" de 1966,contiene un mensaje que dice "Why?,I make...Who?, que en español significa: "¿Por Que?, hago a...¿Quién? La verdad del mito Paul McCartney estuvo involucrado en un accidente en una motocicleta el 26 de diciembre de 1965. Jane Asher y Paul McCartney tenían motocicletas gemelas en la casa de Rembrandt (como se le conoce a la casa familiar de Los McCartney en Cheshire). Jane y Paul usaban las motos para divertirse paseando alrededor de la zona cuando permanecían con el padre de Paul (Jim) y su hermano (Mike) en la casa de Rembrandt. Cierta noche Paul decidió manejar la moto en dirección a la vecindad de Bebington --sin Jane, para visitar a un primo. Era un viaje de tres o cuatro millas. El accidente en el labio sucedió cuando Paul estrelló su motocicleta contra el pavimento y salió disparado por exceso de velocidad. Su labio fue profundamente cortado y se le tuvo que aplicar puntos, asimismo presentó una fractura dental por lo que se le partió un diente. Un doctor local tuvo que ser despertado a esas altas horas de la madrugada para efectuar el trabajo. También tuvo que atender las heridas de un ojo. No se llamó a ningún hospital ni a la policía ya que Los McCartney pensaron que la historia podría haber sido utilizada por la prensa sensacionalista de mala manera y ellos quisieron evitar cualquier escándalo posible. A partir de entonces McCartney presenta el labio disparejo que es notorio si uno observa bien los videos o fotos y también sufrió del problema temporal del diente frontal partido que se observó un en el clip de Rain y Paperback Writer (Mayo 1966)... Entre el accidente ocurrido el 26 de Diciembre, 1965 y la filmación de los clips, McCartney evitó hacer apariciones públicas exceptuando su asistencia al lado de Jane Asher para la premiere de la película Alfie --protagonizada por Michael Caine. En esa noche del 24 de Marzo, 1966 también se le nota muy incómodo y serio, apenas abriendo la boca. En las fotos de la Premiere de la película Alfie (24 de Marzo, 1966) se observa la incomodidad y seriedad poco acostumbrada de Paul McCartney ante las camaras. Años después , la prensa especializada del mundo artístico se olvidó o simplemente desconocía del incidente e informó como novedad lo del diente partido, cuando en una entrevista en noviembre de 1999 a McCartney se le sorprendió sin la corona dental.El Accidente de McCartney Enlaces externos * * Categoría:The Beatles Categoría:Paul is dead Categoría:Paul esta muerto